Timeline
This timeline details every minor and major event set in the nation of Quoraweh. This is not only limited however to the time after it's founding, recorded here are the events that take place during the Greenbelt Charter and the few month's before. Currently most of the information recorded here are from the collective works of Amesha Orlovski and thus will be started during the year 4709, 24th of Kuthona, which is the first dated entry of her journal. Since the nation's current leaders are responsible for it's establishment and growth, their events will be considered major events and will be noted here. This timeline is ever growing and expanding as more and more information is collected. '4709' Kuthona *24 - Amesha Orlovski turns 45, is given a diary for her birthday that would serve as her legendary ledger. '4710' Abadius *07 - Seven days after the New Year, a proposal is made to charter an untamed land NE of the River Kingdoms. Calistril *01 - An official conscript of charter was sent out to various reaches of Brevoy to claim and tame the Stolen Lands of the River Kingdoms. *15 - The charter arrives in Eaglewatch, the seat of House Orlovski and word spreads within the noble house of what's inside. *17 - Amesha decides to take on the charter and head for the Stolen Lands on a caravan tomorrow. *18 - Amesha takes the caravan down Mount Veshka towards New Stetven. Pharast *02 - Amesha meets Gant, a scholar from Restov and they become fast friends. *11 - The caravan arrives at New Stetven with Amesha Orlovsky. *19 - A caravan arrives at New Stetven en route towards Oleg's Trading post in the Stolen Lands. Amesha begins her journey. *30 - The adventuring party meet up and head towards the trading post. Gozran *01 - The party arrives at Oleg's in the morning and is attacked by local bandits. Happs Bydon is slain in battle. *02 - A triangular turnip patch is found on the way west towards the bandit's camp. *03 - The group is ambushed by bandits led by the local bandit thug, Kressle. She is captured but escapes. *04 - Tuskgutter assaults the party and meets it's end. That night Kressle is found with some more bandits and is defeated. Vekkel Benson arrives at Oleg's. *06 - A live gold mine is found. *07 - The Sycamore Tree is found holding mites and kobolds. The party rescues Mikmek of the Sootscale clan from the mite's torture. *08 - Mikmek escorted the party back to the Oaktop Silver Mine and they help liberate them of their evil leaders: Sootscale and Tartuk. *10 - The party meets Atlas the Barbarian in Oleg's to help claim the Stolen Lands. They also meet Jhod Kavken, a cleric of Erastil and Bokken the potion maker. *17 - The adventurers nearly meet their end if not for the help of Perlavash and Tig Titter Tot, local fay of the Greenbelt. *18 - The Temple of Erastil is found and the werebear that guards it is fought and slain thus lifting the curse. *22 - A fangberry field is found. *24 - Bokken's quest is completed by giving him bushels of fangberries. Desnus *01 - The phantom of Davik Nettles is confronted on a broken bridge near his burned home. He begins to haunt their dreams in search of the Stag Lord. *14 - A giant statue of Erastil is found in the Narlmarch Woods, by the western border of the Greenbelt. *15 - A dead unicorn killed through magical means lies in a pool of shallow water in a clearing south of Erastil's Statue. *16 - The tatzlwyrm nest is located in a river delta. They are killed and beheaded with their skulls en route to Oleg's Trading Post. *25 - The Stag Lord's Keep is found and has Falgrim Sneeg in it's ranks. A fallen paladin named Akiros Ismort helps the party kill the Stag Lord. Atlas dies in the battle. *27 - The body of the Stag Lord is thrown into the Shrike River and appeases Davik Nettles' Phantom. Atta Surtova joins the adventuring party. *28 - The adventurers complete the charter to explore the Greenbelt. A new charter arrives from Restov along with provisions and settlers for the new nation. *30 - The future Council of Quoraweh is assembled. Rebuilding the Stag Lord's Keep is underway. Sareneth *30 - Quoraweh is founded. The Stag Lord's Keep is renovated into the Capital City of The Ultimate. Erastil *30 - The council party meets Loy and Latricia Rezbin and they petition for help in building Tatzlfjord. Arodus *30 - The nation of Quoraweh is ever expanding claiming the active gold mine along the way towards Oleg's. Rova *01 - The Councilor of Treasury, Oleg Leveton and the council party begin building Quoraweh's second city. *30 - Oleg's Trading Post is rebuilt as the Trade City of Leveton in honor of the Treasurer. Lamashan *01 - The adventurer's explore the southern end of Quoraweh, taking on missions along the way. *06 - Candelmere Lake is found as well as a haunted tower on an island in the center of the lake. *08 - An abandoned ferry is located on the fork of the Little Stetven River. *11 - A mad hermit is found living in a hollow tree, the long lost brother of Bokken. *13 - A forgotten Elfin Palace is found in the edge of the Gnarllmarches, it's ruins holding horrors unseen by the party. *15 - The lizard folk bastion is found, where rumors abound of children being used as a sacrifice to a will-o-wisp. *18 - On the outermost fringe of Quoraweh, lies the cave of the infamous Hodag; it was slain and it's treasure brought back. *21 - The forest drake that was said to be harassing hunters and trappers was found and slain. *22 - Mungunk the Drunk is found wandering the Kaimlands, his pride injured by a band of trolls in the nearby forest. *23 - The abandoned troll mine is found on the edge of a cliff, it is inhabited by a powerful band of Trolls. *24 - Two days of fighting has resulted in the troll and it's troll leader vanquished. *30 - Their return to the Ultimate is met with the voices of citizens unrest! The people are mulled into near riots by a strange man. Neth *01 - The adventuring party return to the Ultimate and perform their duties before setting off again. *08 - A haunted crypt has been located, inside it are a horde of undead with a lone soldier guarding a powerful blade. *17 - The entirety of Quoraweh has been charted and the map of the nation is completed. *21 - The party explore the haunted tower in the middle of Candlemere Lake. *22 - Upon return to the Ultimate, the councilors find the town ruined by a giant Owlbear; the party follow in it's wake. *23 - They enter the cave of the Owlbear and explore it's labyrinthine halls; they find their mark as well as the corpses of the innocent. *25 - The man that has incited revolt amongst the people of the Ultimate is arrested for charming the citizens with magic. *26 - The traitorous man, named Grigori, is sentenced with an open jury condemning him guilty for attempted revolt and as a usurper. Kuthona *01 - Bokken was given his heirloom locket, but was relieved of duty with Loy Rezbin taking his place. *03 - Grigori is beheaded by our newly appointed Royal Assassin, Kesten Garess. *07 - The Ultimate begins repair while more buildings are erected. *24 - Amesha Orlovski has her birthday. '4711' For the majority of this year, the adventuring party seems to just have been building up their fledgeling nation. Claiming lands, establishing roads and farms, as well as building upon their current cities of The Ultimate and the Trade City of Leveton. Aside from the increasing prosperity of Quoraweh and it's peoples, much has been left out of the daily goings on of the leaders. There are however some notes as to important events that transpired, they are recorded as such. Desnus *15 - Increased roads and claimed lands has created a route towards the blooming city of Tatzylfjord; which was annexed immediately. '4712' The months of Abadius, Calistril, and Pharast were spent establishing more lands and buildings, so for this year, the time line begins on the month of Gozran. Gozran *01 - During a dinner party, a messenger from Brevoy arrived with a message and a new charter! The party heads off to the Nomen Heights and to the vanished city of Varnhold. *02 - The party travels with haste to the Nivakta's Crossing, a town in the southern end of Brevoy. *03 - They travel to Varnhold and begin to explore the town and why it's citizens vanished without a trace. *04 - A large band of Spriggans have occupied the Varnhold Fort; they were dealt with but the mystery still remains. *05 - The body of Tomen Hanavaki, a citizen of the Ultimate has been found. *07 - A torn map of the Varnhold Territories has been repaired and used as data; With a mission for spider silk the adventurers collect their bounty from a clutch of trapdoor spiders. *09 - A necropolis has been found in the Dunsward. *13 - Unearthed dirt and grass betray the grounds of the Kan Kerata, a great beast that can burrow underneath the earth. *15 - Met with the local centaur tribe, The Nomen centaurs and returned their tribal bow, the Skybolt. Their tribe leader, Aecora Silverfire pleaded with us to help rescue her missing daughter, Xamanthe, who might have gone to the Olah Kankenat. *19 - Stumbled upon a cave guarded by three eyeless gorgons who placed one of the adventurers in a stone curse. *21 - Returned to Nivakta Crossing to find a cure for the stone curse. *22 - After being healed from the stone curse, the adventurers headed back to Quoraweh to manage their kingdom. Desnus *01 - We were tasked to find cyclopean artefacts by a local historian. *03 - The adventuring party was ambushed by cyclopes in the Tors, which lead to a cache of cyclopean trinkets deep in the mountain range. *05 - A large valley of giant tomb stones marked the entrance of a mountain pass where the adventurers believe Xamanthe would have gone. *06 - The party, after spending a day traveling through the mountain pass, found what they believe to be Vordekai's Island or Olah Kankenat. *07 - Traveling through the large tomb, the party finds the grizzly remains of the citizens of Varnhold. After fighting their way through undead hordes they meet the lich king Vordekai and vanquish him. The people of Varnhold, though trapped in soul jars, have been rescued. *08 - The Varnhold citizenry have been restored and much rejoicing commenced; the adventurers asked Irvil Pendrod for assistance in destroying an evil artifact. *09 - A trek through the mountains brings the party to Talon Peak, an abandoned tower inhabited by a Roc. It's egg was pilfered and then was left to it's own devices. *10 - Silversteppe Lake was chartered and several days of fishing for Silverback Eels proved to be difficult but manageable. *11 - A quick jaunt to Varnhold then to Nevakta Crossing to hand in the Eels then to the city of Restov in search for the Varn family and the one who can destroy the artifact of Abbadon. An eel bake was held in Nevaktas Crossing that evening. *12 - A gorgeous steppe waterfall named the Crooked Falls was found. *13 - South of the Crooked Falls were the Shreike Falls, a 50 foot drop that prevents the Shrike River from being a river trade route. *14 - Ettercaps, evil spider like beings, are said to have a lair in the northern Tors. A clutch of ettercaps were slain and it's lair cleansed. *24 - At the Ultimate, word of Irvil Pendrod's safety has caught wind and the party was awarded for their efforts. *25 - The first ever Egg Cooking Competition was held in the Ultimate. It was a hit amongst the peoples and the influx of tourism boosted the nations economy. Sareneth, Erastus, Arodus, Rova and Lamashan was spent establishing Quoraweh and empowering the adventuring party. Neth *17 - A river delta that connects Runoff River and the Little Sellen River is found inhabited by a large venus flytrap. *20 - An iron mine was found deep in the mountains of the Tors. *25 - The bones of a giant Crag Linorm is found on a hillock. The Nomen Centaurs revere this spot as a holy place. Kuthona *02 - A giant cave was located high in the peaks of the Tors. Within held the remains of an adult silver dragon that seems to have been slain by a black acid spewing dragon. *05 - A silver dragon is found flying towards the cavern found a few days ago. *08 - The silver dragon that the party found flying in the sky, Amagor, is the offspring of the dead silver dragon. He implored us to help bring down the murderer of his mother. *14 - The Nomen Heights were completely chartered!